One Day With Daddy!
by AegyaCrackCouple'SJ
Summary: Choi Yesung menyerahkan tanggung jawab kepada Choi Siwon untuk mengurus kedua jagoan mereka selama sehari penuh. Choi Donghae yang posesif terhadap sang dongsaeng dan Choi Henry yang polos. YeWon/Wonsung!Parents HaeRy (DonghaeHenry) as Kids Kyuhyun.


Title : One Day With Daddy!

OneShoot

Genre : Humor, Family

Main Cast : YeWon/Wonsung!Parents; HaeRy (DonghaeHenry)!Kids; Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Crack pair! so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL,kebanyakan dialog daripada deskripsi (?)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **YeWon Family**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa semalam kalian tidur nyenyak?" Tanya seorang namja manis. Tangan mungilnya mendekap seorang namja cilik di pangkuannya. Matanya menatap seorang namja cilik yang berdiri di depan sebuah meja kecil.

"Ne, apa Mommy tidur nyenyak?" Tanya si namja cilik yang berada di pangkuan.

"Hemm, tentu saja sayang!" Si namja manis mengecup pipi tembem si namja cilik.

"Mom, apa Daddy belum bangun?" Tanya namja cilik satunya. Mata beningnya menatap si namja manis.

"Sepertinya belum, mau membangunkan Daddy?" Tawar si namja manis.

Tanpa membalas ucapan sang Mommy, kedua namja cilik itu langsung menuju sebuah kamar. Dua pasang kaki mungil itu berlari dengan sang namja manis mengikuti dari belakang. Tawa tertahan tampak di bibir mungilnya.

"Daddy! Ayo bangun!" Teriakan itu membuat si namja manis tersadar. Matanya menatap sosok namja tampan yang masih bergelung di selimut hangatnya.

"Engggg... 5 menit lagi~" Gumaman itu cukup membuat 2 namja mungil tadi mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Daddy~ ayo bangun!" Dua namja cilik itu mulai menarik-narik tangan sang Daddy. Sedangkan sang Daddy yang sebetulnya sudah bangun, memilih berpura-pura tidur. Dia masih ingin menjahili sang buah hati.

Sedangkan sang namja manis hanya tersenyum tipis karna dia tahu bahwa namja tampan yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu sudah terbangun.

"Mom~ Daddy tidak mau bangun!" 2 namja cilik itu merengek ke arah namja yang di panggil Mommy.

Tangan mungilnya memberi tanda agar kedua namja cilik itu mendekat. Dengan patuh 2 namja itu mendekat saat sang Mommy berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajah ketiganya. Wajah penasaran tampak di wajah kedua namja cilik itu sedangkan sang Mommy hanya tersenyum tipis untuk mencegah tawanya pecah.

"Apa kalian ingin belajar bergulat?" Pancing sang Mommy. 2 namja cilik di depannya terdiam sebentar lalu dengan mata berbinar mengangguk. "Kalian tahu kan, Daddy sangat kuat jadi tidak ada salahnya mencoba melakukan 'sedikit' praktek gulat kepadanya!" Si namja manis memberi tanda saat kata 'sedikit' meluncur.

"Bolehkah, Mom?" Tanya salah satu namja berpiyama ikan nemo.

"Tentu, dan Mommy yakin Daddy pun tidak akan marah!" si namja manis tersenyum.

Tanpa banyak kata, 2 namja cilik itu langsung berlari menuju sang Daddy dan bersiap di posisi. Kedua namja cilik itu saling menatap dan mengalihkan tatapan ke arah sang Mommy dan setelah sang Mommy mengangguk, keduanya langsung melompat ketubuh sang Daddy.

CIIAAATTT

BUUUGGGHH!

BRUK

"Awww... YA! CHOI DONGHAE! CHOI HENRY!" Teriakan dari si namja tampan menjadi jawaban atas tindakan 2 namja mungil yang sekarang terguling di kasur sambil tertawa. Si namja tampan langsung terbangun, betul-betul bangun. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan bangun saat kepala dan punggungmu menerima beban yang diberikan oleh 2 namja cilik yang bisa dibilang tidak ringan.

Matanya beralih kearah namja manis yang menatapnya sambil tertawa dengan tangan yang menutup mulut mungilnya. Seringaian tampak diwajah tampannya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik tangan namja manis tersebut sehingga keduanya terjatuh ke kasur, bergabung dengan 2 namja cilik yang masih tertawa.

"Kau akan menerima hukumannya, Choi Yesung!" Gumam si namja tampan.

"MWO? Ya Choi Siwon!" Balas si namja manis sambil berteriak. Kedua tangan mungilnya memukul dada bidang namja tampan diatasnya. 2 namja cilik tadi langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatap kearah 2 namja dewasa tadi.

"ANDWEE! MOMMY!" 2 namja cilik itu langsung berlari menuju si namja manis dengan wajah cemas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **YeWon Family**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Choi Yesung. Namja manis yang berpredikat sebagai 'Nyonya' di mansion Choi. Wajahnya yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja terkadang membuat orang berprasangka bahwa dirinya adalah anak SMA. Jika sudah seperti itu, Yesung hanya akan tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan KTP dan menunjukkannya.

Choi Siwon. Namja tampan yang berpredikat sebagai 'Kepala Keluarga' di mansion Choi. Wajahnya yang tampan cukup membuat yeoja dan para uke mengantri untuk mendapatkan tempat di sisinya. Tetapi sayangnya si namja tampan sudah memiliki malaikat manis yang tidak akan bisa digantikan posisinya.

Choi Donghae. Namja cilik berumur 5 tahun dengan wajah cukup tampan di usianya sekarang. Bahkan keluarga besarnya pun sangat iri dengan ketampanannya yang sudah mulai kelihatan dimana menurut riset menurun dari sang daddy. Tetapi sayangnya namja cilik ini sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya hanya akan menikahi namja manis yang tinggal di seberang mansion Choi bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Choi Henry. Namja imut berpipi tembem seperti sang Mommy ini baru menginjak usia 4 tahun, memiliki mata yang cukup sipit. Berbeda dengan sang hyung, Henry kecil sangat dimanja oleh keluarga besarnya karna mempunyai wajah super imut. Bahkan sang Halmoni sering menggigit pipinya dengan alasan pipinya empuk seperti bakpao. Beruntung dia sudah memiliki 'pahlawan' selain sang hyung, yang tinggal di sebelah mansion Choi bernama Zhoumi.

Pagi yang tadi di awali dengan insiden kecil itu akhirnya berakhir saat Donghae dan Henry menangis melihat sang Mommy yang 'diterkam' sang Daddy. Yesung sekarang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk 3 jagoannya. Tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut apron berwarna pink, membuatnya semakin imut. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengolah sayuran untuk menu utama pagi ini.

"Apa Mommy akan pergi lagi?" Mulai sang sulung. Matanya menatap punggung sang Mommy.

"Hyung, Henly minta itu~" Si bungsu menunjuk gelas bening yang berada di depan Donghae.

"Henly belum boleh minum ini, Henly minum itu saja ne?" Donghae menunjuk gelas di depan sang dongsaeng.

"Hyung~" Henry merengek sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"Mom, Henly ingin meminum susu coklatku." Donghae mengadu. Yesung yang mendengar aduan itu langsung menuju ke meja makan tempat kedua buah hatinya.

"Henly-ah, wae?" Yesung menatap Henry.

"Mom, Henly ingin susu milik Hae Hyung," Rengek si bungsu Choi.

"Aniya, Henly belum boleh meminumnya," Donghae menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sang hyung masih bersikeras bahwa sang dongsaeng belum boleh meminum susu miliknya.

"Mom~ Susu~" Henry masih merengek kepada Mommy manisnya ini. Yesung tampak kebingungan melihat sang bungsu Choi merengek.

"Ada apa ini?" Sang kepala keluarga baru saja muncul dengan setelan santainya. Kaos dan celana pendek. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja makan untuk menemui keluarga kecilnya.

"Daddy~" Kini Henry merengek ke arah sang Daddy. Siwon yang baru duduk heran melihat tingkah sang bungsu.

"Hm? Wae Henly?" Siwon semakin heran saat matanya menangkap tatapan Henry. Si bungsu Choi ingin menangis. Atau memang akan-

"Daddy... Huweeeeeee... Hiks... Hiks... Huweeeee..." Pecahlah tangisan Henry yang sanggup membuat 3 orang lainnya kaget.

"Ya ya, kalian apakan anakku?" Siwon langsung menggendong Henry yang sudah menangis kencang.

Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah sang Kepala Keluarga. Donghae sendiri hanya diam sambil menikmati roti panggang yang dibuat sang Mommy. Dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan ucapan sang Daddy karna sudah terbiasa. Dia bahkan pernah melihat yang lebih parah dari ini.

"Cup... Cup... Jagoan Daddy tidak boleh menangis, nanti akan Daddy belikan apa pun yang Henly mau!" Ucap Siwon tanpa sadar. Tangannya menepuk punggung Henry lembut.

"Jinja?" Tiba-tiba tangisan Henry berhenti.

OOPSS

Yesung langsung menatap Siwon tajam gara-gara ucapannya. Donghae menghela nafas sambil menggeleng. Henry menatap Siwon dengan mata berbinar setelah mendengar ucapannya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Dad?" Panggil Henry. Mata sipitnya menatap Siwon.

"Err, ne? Jadi ada apa Henry?" Siwon mencoba menahan kegugupannya saat Henry memanggil dirinya. Matanya menatap Yesung yang menatapnya tajam.

"Henly mau susu seperti Hae hyung, Dad!" Jawab Henry dengan wajah polos dan telunjuk yang mengarah kegelas sang hyung.

DOR

Suara pistol entah darimana terdengar di telinga Siwon setelah Henry menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada riang. Dia bukannya tidak tahu bahwa di usia Henry sekarang, makanan dan minuman yang dikonsumsinya masih harus dalam pengawasan sang Nyonya Choi aka Yesung. Melanggar satu saja. SATU SAJA! Bisa dipastikan namja tampan bermarga Choi ini tidak akan mendapatkan jatah. Tapi itu masih mending daripada dia harus mendapatkan bonus berupa tidur di ruang tamu atau kamar tamu.

"Choi. Siwon. Tidak. Ada. Jatah. Selama. 2. Hari. Dan. Aku. Tidak. Menerima. Bantahan." Yesung menekankan tiap katanya agar namja tampan itu mengerti.

"Tap- Arra, baby!" Lirih Siwon. Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat wajah kusut sang Daddy. Siwon langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong dengan Henry di pangkuannya.

"Daddy, jadi bagaimana dengan susu Henly?" Henry menatap Siwon polos.

Donghae langsung tertawa keras melihat tingkah polos Henry. Yesung langsung meninggalkan meja makan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menatap Henry sendu.

Astaga Choi Henry, beruntunglah karna dirimu masih kecil dan polos, nak. Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah sebagai jawaban.

"Hyung, wae?" Tanya Henry polos. Donghae masih tertawa jadi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Henry.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **YeWon Family**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Baby~ Haruskah hari ini? Bagaimana jika besok saja saat akhir pekan?" Siwon merengek pada Yesung yang sedang memakai kemeja. Siwon duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap Yesung.

"Justru karena besok akhir pekan, aku ingin kau fokus pada mereka. Beruntung kau mendapatkan libur hari ini." Balas Yesung tanpa menatap Siwon.

"Tapi kau kan tahu, waktuku dengan mereka tidak banyak sepertimu jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Siwon masih ngotot.

"Maka dari itu, sekarang adalah kesempatanmu untuk melakukannya. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau mereka sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu?" Yesung menatap Siwon dari kaca. Siwon langsung terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Yesung.

Melangkah mendekati Siwon, Yesung duduk di samping sang namja tampan dan menangkup kedua pipinya. "Dengarkan aku, mereka tidak akan menyusahkanmu jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti jika Daddy mereka ini tidak bisa apa-apa."

CUP

Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Siwon. Siwon terdiam tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum setelah mendapat kecupan kilat dari Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha hari ini!" Siwon tersenyum hingga menampilkan dimplenya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau hari ini jadwal keduanya check up jadi tolong bawa mereka ke Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung.

"Haruskah hari ini aku membawa mereka kesana, baby?" Siwon kembali menawar. Dia merasa cemas bukan tanpa alasan.

"YA! Berhentilah menawar, Tuan Muda Choi!" Yesung mulai kesal.

"Aiss, arraso baby. Tidak perlu sekesal itu juga kan," gumam Siwon pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya, Choi!" Sahut Yesung yang sedang mengambil jaketnya.

"Kau juga Choi!" Siwon tidak mau kalah.

"Terserahmu saja! Tapi jangan lupa untuk membawa Hae dan Henry ke Kyuhyun." Yesung melangkah menuju pintu. Lama-lama dia bisa naik darah menghadapi tingkah suaminya yang seperti anak kecil.

CKLEK

"Mom?" Yesung langsung menunduk dan menemukan Donghae menggandeng Henry.

"Ne? Ada apa sayang?" Yesung berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan 2 buah hatinya. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat betapa posesifnya Donghae terhadap Henry. Terlihat dari genggaman tangannya yang erat di tangan sang dongsaeng.

"Apa Mommy mau pergi?" Henry bertanya.

"Mian sayang, Mommy ada urusan mendadak jadi harus pergi tapi kalian jangan khawatir karna Daddy akan menemani kalian hari ini!" Yesung mengelus hidung Henry yang sedikit memerah.

"Jinja?" Donghae menatap Yesung dengan wajah berbinar. Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ada yang menyebut Daddy, ada apa?" Siwon muncul di belakang Yesung.

"Dad, benarkah hari ini Daddy akan menemani kami?" Donghae menatap Siwon.

"Ya sayang, hari ini Daddy akan menghabiskan waktu dengan 2 jagoan Daddy." Siwon tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Daddy!" Donghae dan Henry langsung memeluk kaki Siwon dikanan kiri. Yesung hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Mommy harus pergi jadi jangan nakal ne?" Yesung berdiri dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya.

"SIAP BOS!" 2 namja cilik itu memberikan sikap hormat sebagai jawaban. Yesung hanya tertawa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **YeWon Family**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Annyeong," Sapaan ini langsung menyambut 3 namja Choi yang baru saja memasuki sebuah klinik.

Donghae menggandeng erat tangan Henry saat namja cilik itu sibuk menatap sekeliling. Sedangkan Siwon langsung menuju sebelah kiri untuk melihat jadwal bagi 2 jagoannya.

"Ehm, ada yang bisa dibantu Tuan?" Sebuah suara genit menyapa pendengaran Siwon saat namja itu sibuk melihat buku di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon merasa merinding.

"Err, permisi." Siwon langsung mundur saat matanya menangkap gerakan genit yeoja di depannya. Hey, dia masih memiliki rasa takut untuk berselingkuh di belakang Nyonya Choi.

"Daddy?" Siwon langsung menatap kebawah dan menemukan-

"Mana Henry?" Donghae yang hanya sendirian tanpa sang dongsaeng. Tumben. Batin Siwon.

"Henry tadi melarikan diri, Dad. Sepertinya dia masuk keruangan itu," Jari mungil Donghae menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"Kajja, kita kesana juga!" Siwon menggandeng Donghae.

Sementara itu, si namja cilik, Henry, langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Matanya menangkap sosok namja tampan yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hyung?" Panggil Henry pelan.

Si namja tampan langsung menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan sosok namja cilik yang berstatus keponakannya tersebut. Caramelnya menangkap gerakan si namja mungil yang melihat ke sekeliling.

"Henly? Dengan siapa kesini?" si namja Tampan atau Kyuhyun, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Henry.

"Appa?" Henry menjawab polos. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Henry dan mendudukannya di bangku kosong.

CKLEK

"Astaga Henly-ah, mianhe!" Siwon muncul dengan Donghae yang berada di sisinya sedang menggandeng tangannya.

"Henly, gwenchana?" Sang hyung langsung menghampiri dan berdiri di depan Henry.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan tersebut. Mereka tahu bagaimana posesifnya seorang Donghae terhadap Henry. Bahkan bisa mengalahkan sang Daddy dan Mommy. Karna itu jika ada orang asing yang mendekati sang dongsaeng, radar posesif Donghae akan langsung aktif.

"Kyu, mian mengganggu! Apa bisa kau melakukan pengecekan terhadap mereka sekarang?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Sang dongsaeng dari Yesung ini hanya tersenyum.

"Arra, aku pikir Yesung hyung yang akan menemani mereka mengingat kau cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, hyung!" Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menyindir. Atau memang seperti itu. Siwon hanya menghela nafas. Saudara iparnya ini memang cukup memiliki mulut yang 'tajam'. Bahkan melebihi sang ibu mertua.

"Jadi siapa yang mau duluan?" Siwon bertanya pada kedua jagoannya. Donghae dan Henry hanya diam sebagai jawaban.

"Hyung, bawalah keduanya keluar! Aku akan mempersiapkan peralatan dulu." Kyuhyun memberi saran.

"Arra, gomawo Kyu!" Siwon menggendong Henry dan menggandeng Donghae.

Setelah sampai di luar, Siwon mendudukan Henry dan Donghae di sebuah sofa berbentuk bulat. Menghela nafas sambil menatap Donghae yang menggandeng tangan Henry. Siwon pernah diberitahu Yesung bagaimana tingkah kedua jagoannya saat melakukan pengecekan.

* * *

 ** _Flasback On_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hiks... Hiks..."_**

 ** _Siwon yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara tangisan yang sangat dihafalnya. Kaki panjangnya langsung mendekati sofa dimana sang namja manis duduk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Baby, wae?" Siwon berlutut di depan Yesung. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajah basah Yesung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hae~ Henry~" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yesung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ada apa dengan mereka?" Siwon bertanya lembut. Tangannya mengusap wajah manis Yesung untuk menenangkan belahan jiwanya ini._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mereka marah padaku karna mengajak mereka ke tempat Kyuhyun!" Penjelasan Yesung membuat dahi Siwon berkerut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Siwon lembut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hae marah karna dia tadi mendengar Henry menangis saat akan di suntik Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendobrak masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Tapi beruntung ada yang menahannya sehingga Henry bisa disuntik Kyuhyun." Yesung menjelaskan pelan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu?" Siwon mulai mengerti permasalahnnya. Dia pun paham bahwa sang sulung Choi memang sangat protektif terhadap Henry._**

 ** _"_** ** _Saat pulang, Hae terus memeluk Henry yang mengadu kesakitan. Setelah sampai rumah, Hae langsung mengajak Henry ke kamar dan menguncinya. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan aku masuk. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Siwonnie?" Yesung menatap Siwon._**

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

Siwon ingat setelah itu butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menenangkan Donghae yang marah pada sang Mommy. Tapi akhirnya dia luluh saat Yesung menangis bak anak kecil. Ditambah Henry yang menangis melihat sang Mommy dan berakhir dengan Donghae yang juga menangis. Saat itu Siwon merasa menjaga 3 orang bayi dirumahnya.

"Hae-ah, Henly-ah, dengarkan Daddy?" Siwon mulai dengan lembut.

"Hmm?" Donghae menatap sang Daddy.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan, seperti biasa yang kalian lakukan bersama Mommy jadi-"

"Ani Daddy, Henly tidak mau!" Henry menggeleng dengan wajah sedih.

 _'_ _Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ Batin Siwon melihat penolakan Henry. Dia juga sebetulnya tidak tega tapi sang Nyonya Choi sudah berpesan seperti itu.

"Dad, bisakah kita tidak melakukan pemeriksaan?" Donghae menatap sang Daddy.

"Tapi Hae, kita-"

"Dad, Henly tidak mau! Apa nanti akan disuntik?" Henry masih menggeleng.

 _'_ _Tidak ada cara lain, akibatnya akan aku tanggung nanti!'_ Batin Siwon mantap.

"Henry, jadilah anak baik ne?" Siwon langsung menggendong Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~" Henry memanggil Donghae yang digendong sang Daddy. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara sang hyung yang meminta sang Daddy untuk menurunkannya.

Siwon langsung membawa Donghae keruangan Kyuhyun. Tidak dipedulikannya Donghae yang memberontak digendongannya. Semakin cepat dia membawa keduanya ke Kyuhyun, semakin cepat urusannya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai menyiapkan peralatannya terkejut saat melihat Siwon masuk dengan Donghae digendongannya. Bisa dilihatnya bagaimana si sulung Choi memberontak. Bahkan dia tidak segan menendang dan mengakibatkan rintihan keluar dari bibir Siwon.

"Dad~ Lepas! Hae harus menemani Henly!" Donghae masih memberontak. Tidak Siwon pedulikan rengekan Donghae. Kakinya langsung menuju bangku yang berada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, cepat selesaikan!" Pinta Siwon lirih.

"Dad~ Henly sendirian~ Lepaskan Hae~ Hiks... Hiks... Hae tidak mau... Daddy~" Siwon berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak luluh terhadap suara lirih sang sulung. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Donghae yang memberontak.

"Hae-ah, tenanglah! Samchon janji ini akan cepat selesai," Kyuhyun juga tidak tega melihat sang keponakan seperti ini.

"Ani~ Samchon... Hiks... Hiks... Daddy, lepaskan Hae!" Donghae masih mencoba memberontak. Siwon terpaksa menahan tubuh Donghae dengan kedua kakinya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil suntikan yang sudah berisi cairan entah apa yang akan disuntikan kelengan bocah di depannya. Donghae semakin menangis saat matanya menangkap suntikan di tangan sang samchon. Tubuhnya semakin memberontak saat dirasakannya kapas dingin mengusap lengannya.

"Daddy~" Donghae berteriak saat ujung jarum menembus kulitnya. Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ditahannya dirinya untuk tidak menangis melihat jagoannya seperti ini. Perlahan Kyuhyun menyuntikan cairan ke tubuh Donghae.

"Jja, selesai!" Kyuhyun menempelkan plester ke lengan Donghae, tempat bekas suntikan.

"Mian sayang, mianhe! Mianhae! Jagoan Daddy adalah anak yang kuat! Mianhae!" Siwon mengucapkan maaf sambil mencium puncuk kepala Donghae sayang. Bisa didengarnya tangisan lirih dari bibir mungil Donghae.

"Hiks... Hiks... Daddy~" Lirih Donghae. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan. Siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Siwon mencoba menenangkan Donghae.

Setelah agak tenang, Siwon langsung membawa Donghae keluar karna sekarang giliran si bungsu Choi. Henry menatap sang hyung yang digendong sang Daddy. Mata sipitnya menatap polos wajah Donghae yang basah. Siwon mendudukan Donghae setelah sebelumnya mencium kening sang anak sayang.

"Hyung-"

"Mian Henly," Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Henry untuk dibawa menuju Kyuhyun.

"Daddy~ Jangan bawa Henly!" Donghae berniat mengejar sang Daddy tapi tidak jadi karna ada suster yang menahannya lembut.

"Hae~ Diam disini saja ya. Daddy tidak akan lama!" Ucap sang suster lembut.

"Tapi Henly~" Donghae menunjuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Sang suster hanya tersenyum melihat Donghae.

"Henly akan baik-baik saja!" Suster itu mengusap kepala Donghae lembut.

Siwon kembali masuk keruangan Kyuhyun dengan Henry yang memberontak dan sudah menangis kencang. Bahkan Siwon harus memeluk Henry lebih erat dari Donghae karna Henry bergerak terus.

"Kyu, kajja!" Siwon duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajah Henry.

"Daddy~ Appo~ Hiks... Hiks... Hyung~ Mommy~ Appo... Hiks... Hiks..." Siwon hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat saat Henry mulai menangis. Dia bahkan menahan tubuh Henry dengan kedua lututnya yang bergetar. Tangisan 3 malaikatnya adalah kelemahannya. Siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa Henry semakin berontak.

"Huweeeeeee... Hyungie~ Appo~ Hiks... Hiks... Daddy... Appo~" Tangisan Henry semakin menjadi saat Kyuhyun mulai menyuntik Henry. Dia juga sebetulnya tidak tega melihat sang keponakan seperti ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah tugasnya.

"Jja, selesai!" Kembali Kyuhyun menempelkan plester di lengan kecil Henry.

"Mianhae, mian sayang! Daddy sudah jahat, mian!" Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mencium pucuk kepala Henry. Tangisan Henry masih terdengar dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan kepala Henry.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **YeWon Family**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Appa, kita dimana?" Tanya Donghae saat ketiganya keluar dari mobil. Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Henry.

"Kita akan makan. Bukankah kalian lapar?" Siwon menggandeng tangan Henry yang kosong. Kedua jagoannya ini hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut. Dirinya merasa bersalah melihat mata bengkak Henry.

"Selamat datang, silahkan!" Sapaan itu langsung menyambut Siwon yang baru membuka pintu. Matanya menangkap seorang namja yang tersenyum ramah.

"3 orang," ucap Siwon dengan ramah juga.

"Baik, silahkan lewat sini." Sang pelayan menunjukan tempat dekat jendela. "Silahkan memilih, jika sudah selesai silahkan panggil saya. Permisi." Sang pelayan mundur pamit setelah menyerahkan buku menu pada Siwon.

"Jja, kalian ingin makan apa?" Siwon menatap 2 namja cilik di depannya. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan.

"Dad, apa ada pizza?" Henry bertanya polos.

"Pizza? Kalian ingin pizza?" Siwon menatap Henry dengan wajah bodohnya. Matanya kembali menatap menu di tangannya. Matanya tidak menemukan pizza dalam daftar menu.

Siwon bisa saja memesankan apa yang Henry mau tapi dia tidak mau nantinya menghadapi amukan Yesung karna memberi makanan cepat saji pada bungsunya ini. Bisa-bisa dia dicincang karna membuat pipi chubby Henry menghilang. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Siwon merinding. Akhirnya Siwon memilih menu yang cukup sehat dan mengenyangkan untuk mereka bertiga. Setelah memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanannya, Siwon menatap kedua anaknya yang masih diam.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Pelayan itu meletakkan piring berisi daging dan sayuran di meja. Mata kedua namja cilik itu berbinar saat melihat sang Daddy mulai memanggang daging. Senyum tampak di wajah Henry. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia sang bungsu.

"Daddy, makan... makan..." Henry mulai rewel.

"Sabar Henly-ah, ini masih panas," Siwon membalikan daging yang dirasanya cukup matang.

"Daddy, makan~" Henry kembali berteriak. Tangannya yang memegang garpu memukul piring kecil di depannya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya diam melihat sang dongsaeng rewel.

"Ini panas!" Siwon membentak Henry lembut. Lama-lama dia kesal juga melihat Henry yang rewel.

"Itu tidak panas, Daddy!" Henry menunjuk daging di depan Siwon. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Ini, silahkan kau merasakannya!" Siwon mengambil daging yang dimaksud Henry dan membawanya menuju mulut Henry.

"Daddy, itu panas!" Henry menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya berusaha menghindari Siwon yang memberikannya daging.

"Bukankah Daddy sudah bilang, kau saja yang tidak percaya!" Siwon menjawab angkuh. Tangannya kembali memotong daging menjadi lebih kecil.

"Daddy, itu sudah masak?" Donghae menunjuk daging yang berwarna sudah hampir gosong.

"Arra, ini masih panas," Siwon meletakkan daging di piring Henry. "Ini masih panas," kembali Siwon meletakkan daging di piring Donghae. Henry langsung menusuk daging di piringnya dan memasukkannya ke mulut mungilnya.

"Ini enak, Dad!" Henry menjawab dengan pipi menggembung.

"Enak kan?" Siwon menatap kedua buah hatinya senang. Setelahnya keduanya mulai menikmati makanan yang tersaji. Walaupun Siwon harus bersabar menghadapi rewelan sang bungsu yang menginginkan daging pilihannya.

"Ya Choi Henry! Sudah berapa banyak daging yang kau makan, eoh?" Siwon menatap Henry yang mengunyah dengan wajah polos. Donghae hanya diam melihat tingkah sang Daddy yang tidak mau kalah dari dongsaengnya ini.

Akhirnya Siwon mengalah melihat wajah memelas Henry. Dia bahkan rela memesan 1 porsi lagi sesuai permintaan Henry. Sedangkan Donghae kembali menikmati daging di depannya. Henry kembali mengoceh sambil mengunyah dagingnya.

"Apa kalian mau es krim?" Siwon menawari setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Bolehkah Dad?" Donghae menatap sang Daddy ragu.

"Tentu saja, silahkan kalian memesan!" Siwon tersenyum lembut.

Donghae memesan es krim rasa vanilla sedangkan Henry memesan rasa coklat. Keduanya sepakat memesan ukuran jumbo dan hal itu membuat Siwon yakin bahwa kedua buah hatinya ini memang sangat lapar. Tapi Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat wajah bahagia Donghae dan Henry.

"Henly-ah, bukankah lebih menyenangkan bersama Daddy saat makan?" Siwon bertanya sambil menatap sang bungsu.

Dasarnya Henry memang masih kecil dan masih polos jadi dia menjawab, "Mommy,"

"Ya! Daddy tidak membicarakan Mommy!" Siwon menatap Henry kesal.

Tapi sepertinya namja tampan bermarga Choi ini lupa bahwa Henry masih kecil dan polos. Jadi kembali Henry menjawab-

"Mommy!" -SATU KALI

"Mommy!" –DUA KALI

"Mommy!" –TIGA KALI

"Mommy!" –EMPAT KALI

"Ya, Choi Henry!" Henry langsung diam, kembali menikmati es krimnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Siwon menatap si sulung, "Hae-ah, menyenangkan kan makan bersama Daddy?"

"..."

"Aish, lupakan! Kalian memang tidak menyayangi Daddy!" Siwon merajuk. Diamnya Donghae semakin membuatnya sedih. Kau berlebihan Tuan Choi.

"Kami sayang Daddy!" Donghae menjawab sambil menatap Siwon. Tidak tega juga melihat sang Daddy sedih.

"Berarti kau tidak menyayangi Mommy?" Siwon menatap Donghae. Bermain-main tidak ada salahnya kan? Batin Siwon.

"Siapa bilang?" Donghae menatap sang Daddy.

"Baru saja kan? Daddy akan menelpon Mommy dan memberitahunya bahwa Hae tidak menyayangi Mommy," Siwon mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi Yesung.

"Kami menyayangi Mommy, Dad!" Gerakan Siwon terhenti mendengar ucapan sang sulung. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah polos Donghae.

"Jja, habiskan es krim kalian! Setelah itu kita pulang." Siwon menghabiskan Americano miliknya. 2 namja cilik itu hanya mengangguk.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **YeWon Family**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar kedua anaknya. Donghae dan Henry tertidur saat dalam perjalan kerumah. Begitu sampai di halaman depan, Siwon menggendong keduanya bergantian karna tidak mau membangunkan tidur lelap mereka. Siwon melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

Drrrrttt... drrrrttt...

Siwon mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya saat nama Yesung terpampang. Siwon melangkah menuju kursi kosong untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah.

"Sayang?" Mulai Yesung.

"Hmm?" Balas Siwon.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar nada khawatir di sana. Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Gwenchana, baby. Kau bagaimana? Sudah bertemu eomma dan appa?" Balas Siwon.

"Ya, untungnya appa tidak perlu rawat inap." Balas Yesung lega.

"Syukurlah, jadi kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Siwon sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Ssshh." Desis Siwon.

"Siwonnie, kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung semakin cemas saat mendengar lirihan Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Jadi kapan kau pulang?" Ulang Siwon.

"Besok siang aku akan menuju Seoul," Jawab Yesung.

"Perlu di jemput?" Tawar Siwon. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada di samping kamar kedua jagoannya.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin kalian menungguku saja!" Yesung menggeleng walaupun Siwon tidak melihatnya.

"Arraso," Siwon sudah melangkah menuju kasurnya.

"Jja, istirahatlah. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah!" Siwon bisa mendengar nada lembut Yesung dan itu cukup membuat matanya semakin mengantuk.

"Hmm, saranghae~" Balas Siwon lirih. Matanya semakin menutup seiring suara Yesung yang lembut terdengar di telinganya.

"Nado! Jaljayo Daddy!" Bisik Yesung lembut.

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **YeWon Family**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terinspirasi dari The Return Of Superman yg entah episode berapa tapi adegan ini saya ambil saat Lee Twins melakukan pemeriksaan dengan bagian yang saya rubah di beberapa bagian...

Note saya:

Astaga...

Sudah hampir setahun lebih saya tidak muncul untuk update tapi malah buat ff lain..

Saya minta maaf kepada kalian yang menunggu saya update tapi jujur saja saya belum bisa update karna entah kenapa selama setahun ini mood untuk melanjutkan ff itu hilang ditambah 'suka' saya ke Super Junior juga hilang, mungkin efek si Encung wamil. walaupun udah balik sekarang.

Jika kalian bergabung di grup Yewonderful di FB dan mengenal akun ini Sanries Zodiacx Tuch Aries, itu akun saya dan saya juga upload ff di sana dan masih belum ada lanjutannya untuk beberapa judul, kebiasan buruk saya yaitu lebih suka mengupload ff baru daripada melanjutkan yang ada. Saya bahkan lebih suka membaca ff dari fandom anime.

Jika kalian masih menunggu lanjutan ff saya, baik yang di dan grup fb, akan saya usahakan untuk melanjutkan karna sekarang saya sedang membaca kembali fanfiction di fandom K-Pop yang ada untuk mengembalikan mood menulis saya dan kembali membaca ff YeWon couple untuk mendapatkan mood. Karna alur cerita untuk masing-masing sudah ada.

Apalagi ya?

Mungkin ini yang bisa saya jelaskan ttg kenapa ff saya belum update sampai sekarang. jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan PM saya di sini atau fb saya..

Untuk terakhir, Mind To Review?


End file.
